Un problema amoroso
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Mal summary... Billy le dio una bebida a Rajeev , que lo hizo enamorarse de Spencer,¿ Podrá Billy arreglarlo?¿Spencer descubrirá lo que siente?


Hola, bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ey, ese es mi fantasma! Espero haberlo hecho bien...Ah, y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney...Porque si me pertenecieran, ya verían, lo divertido que se vuelve esto...***risa perversa*** Ustedes empiecen a leer...

* * *

Spencer dormía plácidamente, cuando el grito de su hermana menor le despertó - ¡Levanta, estúpido! - Spencer se sobresalto rápido -¡¿Que?!-Ay, mama dice que tienes que irte ya a la escuela, pedazo de vago, humm – dicho eso su hermanita, salio de su habitación.

Spencer miro la hora, ya era muy tarde, se vistió rápidamente y salio disparado al instituto, por el camino pensó ``_Porque Billy no me despertó, como siempre, ¿le habra ocurrido algo?_ ´´

Cuando llego al instituto, vio como todos le miraban, y se reían, o le señalaban,¿que pasaba? Lolo, se acerco con aire superior al moreno – Jajaja, gracias perdedor...- Y se marcho. Spencer cada vez estaba mas confundido.

Shanilla le vio a lo lejos, y lo arrastro hasta un lugar escondido de las miradas de los demás. - ¿Que ocurre hoy? - Ella le miraba asustada – Ayer, Billy le dio una bebida algo rara a Rajeev, ¿te acuerdas? - Eh, si... no eche mucha cuenta me encontraba editando una de mis películas. - Bueno, digamos que esa bebida, contenía algo, raro, que a hecho que Rajeev se enamore de ti, y peor aun lo ha colgado en Internet.

Shanilla le mostró un móvil y Spencer leyó el estado de Facebook de Rajeev : **Estoy tan enamorado, oh...Spencer.. es tan guapo, y no me avergüenzo de ser gay... Hoy le pediré salir, y si no acepta lo secuestrare...**

La cara de Spencer paso a ser blanca como la de un zombie de verdad, pronto los 2 escucharon el llamado de Rajeev – Spencito, yuju, amor ¿donde estas? - Spencer se giro a Shanilla y desesperado pregunto - ¿ Que hago? Y lo peor es que no se donde esta ese maldito fantasma, rockero... - Shanilla lo intento calmar – Lo mejor sera que vuelvas a casa, y no salgas ni hablas la puerta a nadie, ¿entendido?

Ok...esto...suerte...- Spencer consiguió salir de allí, con vida. Shanilla le sonrió – Gracias – mientras veía como desaparecía, la campana sonó. Tenia que tener cuidado con su hermano.

Spencer, llego a su casa sano y salvo, lo mejor era que sus padres y su hermana no estaban en casa, lo malo es que pronto volverían y preguntarían como no fue a clase. _``Ok, Spencer, debes tranquilizarte, solo tu mejor amigo se volvió loco, por ti...Solo, eso...Debo encontrar a Billy´´_

Y no tuvo que buscar mucho, la melodia de guitarra, venia de su cuarto -Billy...- Subio rápidamente, y allí estaba, tocando solo. - ¡BILLY! - se tiro encima y le empezo a orcar – Maldito, ¿Que le hiciste? - Billy se desizo facilmente de Spencer – ¿A ser que , Bro? - Ayer, le diste una bebida a Rajeev y ahora esta loco de amor por mi.

Billy entrecerro los ojos - ¿Que? - Lo que escuchaste, ahora mismo, vas a encargarte de el... - Oh, claro que lo haré... - su voz sonaba seria, lo mismo que estaba su cara, Spencer nunca lo había visto así, parecía enfadado, e incluso un poco celoso, se guito eso de la mente _`` Eso es imposible, Billy celoso, ja... Por otra parte normalmente el diría algo como – No pasa nada, Spencer y que tal si jugamos un rato, o algo por el estilo...´´_

Mientras pensaba, no se dio cuenta de que Billy se había marchado, sabia que seria una tontería, pero no se fiaba de lo que su amigo fantasmal podría hacer, volvió a correr al instituto, ya jadeando, por tanto ejercicio.

Todos ya habían salido, pero no vio ni a Billy ni a Rajeev. Shanilla, le llamo rápidamente – Diga, Shanilla...- Spencer, necesito que vengas a la cafetería, Billy esta aquí y quiero que escuches algo...

Spencer fue veloz a la cafetería, pero al solo poder abrir la puerta, oyó algo, que nunca habría creído posible. - Rajeev, no puedes estar con el , es ¡MIO! - ¡¿Tuyo?, quien te dio poder sobre el! – ¡Yo! ¡Yo, soy una estrella, y lo que quiero lo consigo! - Ah,claro, pero ¿quizas le preguntaste que tal le parece eso a Spencito? - Eh..no...da igual, no puedes utilizar ese nombre, ¡tomate el antídoto! - Billy le mostró el antídoto y este grito - ¡NO!

Le tiro varias bandejas a Billy, esquivo casi todas, la ultima le dio en la cara – Ok, esto se acabo, Shanilla sujeta a tu hermano, o me aseguraré de hacer le mucho daño – Ja, ¿tu a mi daño? Ja, deja que me ria, porque tu tienes un cinturón de kung fu, que te dieron por tu cara bonita...

Eso enfado a Billy, ante todo eso, Spencer seguia en su mundo ``_Billy, me quiere, ¿que esto que siento? ¿Porque mi pecho duele? Tengo que hacer algo, Shanella no podra con su hermano, e de hacer algo, y tengo 2 opciones´´_

Pensado esto, abrio totalmente la puerta, y se puso entre Billy y Rajeev, Billy se sorprendio de verlo alli, y Rajeev se contento – Amor, veniste a mi...Lo sabia, ven con tu Rajeev – y abrio sus brazos, para esperar un abrazo de Spencer, este cogio el antidoto de las manos de Billy - ¿Que haces? - Salvarte...Por asi decirlo...- Spencer se giro, y se acerco a Rajeev – Si me quieres tanto como dices, por favor bebetelo... - Le mostro el antidoto , Rajeev lo cogio, primero miro a Spencer, que le sonreia dulcemente y luego el antidoto, y acabo dicendo – Esta bien... - Rajeev, se lo trago de una sentada, y cayo al suelo desmayado...

Shaneilla, se acerco entonces y sonrio a Spencer – ¡Bien hecho! - Gracias...- y se rieron, pues era lo mejor que podian hacer ahora, Billy miraba desde lejos, y se marcho.

Spencer miro para atrás, pero no vio a su amigo,Rajeev se levanto - ¿Que paso? - Shanilla y Spencer se miraron, y Shanilla le agarro del hombro – Hermano, hay mucho que contarte...

Despues de aquella explicacion, la cara Rajeev, estaba blanca...- Entonces...Spencer...yo queria...buahg...de verdad eso es asqueroso...sin sin ofender amigo...- No pasa nada – Espera, un momento, Lolo, oh, no pensara que no la amo,¡LOLO! - salio corriendo fuera del alcanze visual de Spencer y Shanella.

Shanilla se despidio, Spencer, no pensaba volver mañana, seria el admereir de todos. Al volver a casa, tranquilamente, no quiso ni pensar, el ver ahora a Billy. Sus familia ya estaba en casa y se encontraban cenando, el dijo que no tenia hambre y se fue a su cuarto, directamente.

Alli Billy parecia dormido en la cama, pero Spencer, sabia que estaba despierto – Billy, se que estas despierto. -Billy no se movio – Billy, ¿decias eso en verdad? - Billy se acurruco mas – Billy...

-Ja, solo dije eso, para...para atontarlo...- dijo nervioso Billy. Spencer se sento en la cama, juno a el... - Billy, ya sabes, que eso no tiene coherencia...Solo, quiero oir le de ti, solo eso... No tengas miedo, no te juzgare mal.

Billy se giro miro a los ojos a Spencer, suspiro y dijo entonces si mirarle – Yo, puede que me gustes un poco... - Dijo mas azul que en toda su vida, Spencer sonrio, y se monto encima de el - ¿Que?¡¿que haces?!- Esto... - le agarro del cuello y le beso suavemente. Despues se separo del fantasma y se fue dormir a su lado.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Cobra. - Billy aun sorprendido sonrio al menor.

* * *

Bueno, no se si les gusta, a lo mjeor lo sigo ***risa perversa***


End file.
